


Petty

by kidney99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackmail, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crime, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Lies, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Peter Parker is stupid; at least in your opinion. Seeing him prance around school all day, knowing he’s Spiderman annoys you. He doesn’t seem to like you that much either, avoiding every interaction with you. You decided he got on your nerves too much, and you changed his English grade to a zero. When you realize your mistake, it comes hitting you right where you least suspect it.Tumblr: @kidney9-9
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	1. Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first chapter to the new series, Petty! This is an Enemies-to-Lovers with mutual pinning series with Peter Parker. I’m happy that this is out now! Taglist is currently open, and I’ll be tagging people that were interested in the series before. Send in an ask or comment on the series masterlist to be on the taglist on tumblr!
> 
> Canon divergence!! Endgame happened, everyone is still alive and happy. Peter Parker and Reader are seniors in high school, and they are both 18+. There will be smut in this series, additional warnings will be added on with each chapter. This is a female reader insert series :)
> 
> Chapters should be updated every other day unless specified! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

You sighed into your coffee mug, already done with the morning as you saw Peter Parker swing into school, two hours early. Did he not realize that at least one person was at school this early? And that person would be you? You rolled your eyes, not getting how his secret identity hasn’t been revealed already. It was just so _ridiculous_. With Peter running around the city with a half-zipped bag, and a spiderman suit sticking out of it; just so stupid, in your opinion. You scoffed when you heard him crash into the closed front door, and you sunk into your seat even more, glancing back at the laptop in front of you, shaking your head.

The front door of the school was always locked, only people that had keys could unlock one of the backdoors, and only the principal and janitor had the key to the main entrance. You had your teacher’s key right now, and you snuck in when you noticed the janitor had just arrived, sitting in his car. You never got caught before, and you surely didn’t want to get caught ever. But Peter crashing into the doors, and lockers was bound to get either one of you caught soon.

You rolled your eyes when you heard one of the doors closest to you open, and you dimmed your laptop’s light as you saw Peter pass by, not paying attention to anything. What’s he doing here, right now? You could only assume it’s for his Spiderman business thing. You giggled silently when you peeked out the window in the classroom, noticing the janitor started to unlock the main entrance.

Your teacher left you the keys to the classroom and the school, to finish up all the work she didn’t do, meaning you had to grade every paper from all her classes. She teaches five different classes, and always comes running to you for help, since you were her chosen aide for this school year. 

Another reason why she thought it was completely fine to do this to you was because she’s your _cousin_. “Stupid fuckin’ Mandy. Why’d you even go to college, fuck…” You trailed off, cringing at the amount you still had to grade. You grinned when you saw yours though, and you quickly put in an A+, knowing Mandy wouldn’t really care.

You pressed to the one after yours, groaning quietly when you saw it was Peter Parker’s. Ironically, he chose to write about himself- or Spiderman. You shook your head, scoffing at how stupid he was at choosing this topic. You chose to write about the use of colors in older books, and you wrote over three pages! 

And here was Peter Parker, who wrote about Spiderman, comparing himself to the fucking Joan of Arc. You barely skimmed through it, hearing his footsteps down the hall, going to a different classroom. 

The mouse scrolled straight up to put in his grade, and you giggled silently, pushing the letter F in. “Fuck you, Parker.” You scoffed, setting his grade in completely, and watched his final score in the class drop down to a D.

You beamed at it, seeing all the other students range from As to Cs, and only Peter’s was a D. “Looks like you aren’t passing this week…” You whispered to yourself, rolling your eyes at the thought of Peter again. You pressed onto the next person, sighing in relief to see they wrote about the use of personification in a recent book, everyone had read this year. 

You didn’t worry about Peter not hearing you as you slammed the laptop shut with a loud groan, nodding to yourself, proud that you managed to get it all down in two hours. The school doors officially opened, after the janitor had unlocked them, letting students in. They mingled in the hallways as you strolled back to your regular student’s seat in the same classroom, after you dumped the rest of your cold coffee down the sink and set the mug in one of the closets.

You set your head on the desk, closing your eyes, just wanting to rest as you heard Mandy walk through the door. “Hey shithead, did you finish the work?” Mandy asked you, knocking on your desk harshly, making you bump up. 

You rolled your eyes at her and nodded, completely annoyed. “Are you,” You paused, eyes widening as you glanced down at her outfit, noticing it was the same as yesterday, “Are you doing the walk of shame?” You whispered cheekily, grinning in victory as she scoffed at you, rubbing her face with one hand, obviously hung over.

Mandy raised her eyes to you, laughing almost playfully as she tried to ignore her headache. She tilted her head towards you, grinning and teasing you back, “Yeah, I am. What’s it like knowing I was pounded into last night, while you were stuck here doing my work?” You scrunched your face up together in disgust back at her, shaking your head.

“Mandy’s got a man, now?” You questioned, wincing when you looked at her neck, and seeing bruises and bite marks. 

She flipped her hair around, feeling proud of making you uncomfortable and shook her head. “It’s a woman, shithead. I told you I was done with boys after that dumbass tried stealing money from me, again.” She deadpanned. You raised your eyebrows at her, surprised but happy that she got rid of that guy.

You leaned back into your seat, stretching your arms out behind you with a yawn. “Good for you, guys are either stupid or shit.” You replied, making her chuckle. 

She slid her bag onto your desk, digging through it to grab a little mirror to look at the marks on her neck, and the left over make up smeared on her face. She groaned at the disaster her face looked like and pouted over to you, almost pleadingly, without saying anything. You rolled your eyes and nodded, leaning forward as she took out her make up bag, and handed it over to you.

“Thanks, shithead. Really, thank you. It’s been a month and she and I couldn’t do anything cause our schedules never matched up, till last night.” She whispered, closing her eyes as you dragged the concealer across her under eyes. You shrugged, knowing she couldn’t see you as you glanced back to the class door, making sure no one had walked in. You blended it in with one of her brushes, cringing at the dirtiness of it.

Mandy continued, as you basically poured the concealer out on your hands and patted it on her neck, trying to cover the purplish marks. “She used this awesome move like; oh, wait I probably shouldn’t talk about that right now. But uh, anyway, thanks kid. Anything I should know about the papers?” You rolled your eyes, automatically thinking of Peter Parker’s paper and you paused, thinking if you should let her know.

_Did you want her to know?_ Not exactly, since she’d likely change it back to his regular A in the class _. But should you tell her?_ The options weighed in your mind for half a second and you opened your mouth, responding to her with a slight, “No, all’s good. Just followed that rubric you gave me, and everything was graded accurately.” Your voice was almost off, but you cleared your throat, getting rid of the slight questioning tone. Mandy nodded back, as you blended the makeup on her neck in, smiling when you noticed most of the marks were covered.

“Think you look okay, just zip up your jacket and keep your hair down today.” You concluded, sitting back and gazing at her appearance. Mandy groaned in relief, thanking you again as she zipped up fast, and shook her head, getting her hair out of place but it was better that way, since it covered more. 

Mandy paused before she turned away to go to her table and glanced at you making your eyes widen just the slightest, feeling guilty at ruining Peter’s grade.

“Gave yourself an A, right?” Mandy laughed out playfully. You nodded, relieved that she didn’t realize your expression was off. “Yeah, definitely.” You giggled back, glancing back to your desk as she lifted her bag off, and walked away.

“Oh, fuck.” You whispered to yourself, wondering what the hell you just did. You shook your head, thinking it was probably going to end up being nothing, as you unzipped your bag. 

You pulled out your notebook and a few pens, glancing back up as Mandy greeted some incoming students. You smiled at a few of them before you opened your notebook with a muffled sigh, pushing off the guilty feeling you were experiencing from Peter’s grades.

But then you shook your head again, groaning at yourself.

You shouldn’t have ever felt any guilt for what you did, Peter was stupid and even the concept of “Spiderman” was stupid. Why did he even become Spiderman? If you remembered correctly, Spiderman came about two or three years ago now, and your eyes widened, scoffing aloud at the idea of Peter running around in a spandex and shooting people with that yucky string thing. And now the both of you were in senior year, and he’s still in this weird superhero phase, that he’s not at all secretive about.

Mandy cleared her throat loudly, making you flinch and look up, to see that the rest of your classmates arrived. She glanced over to you, smiling slightly as she greeted the class, “Good morning everyone. Grades are in lock starting today, as we head into the next semester. Before we go for winter break, we’re reviewing English concepts from the beginning of class, and the final will be on a Wednesday.” Your eyes widened, oh shit.

In _lock_?

You coughed in surprise, glancing up to the ceiling as you drowned out your cousin’s voice, thinking about how you might have just _potentially_ fucked up Peter’s chances of graduating.


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, you get to see how Peter reacts to his new grade, and you learn more about Mandy, as a human being. You’re either going to love her or hate her in this series! Peter and Reader are finally going to meet and interact in the next chapter. 
> 
> Taglist is open, send in an Ask to be a part of the taglist on tumblr. Updates are every other day unless specified.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, lying and blackmail

Peter walked to his next class, grinning slightly. Everything was good, it was great. His family and team were safe again, no threats to humanity present as he walked through the halls. He wasn’t thinking about fighting techniques this time, as he sighed out, just completely relieved. He deserved this break. Just everything has been a shit show for how many years, and starting from today, Peter promised to himself it’ll be happier.

Stay happy, right? Sounds easy.

No, fuck that. As soon as Peter walked into his next class, he scolded to himself silently. Fuck, did he hate this class. English was one of his worst subjects, since he couldn’t read everything assigned to him. Miss Mandy Riley was always just never his favorite teacher. Her way of teaching just never made sense with Peter, and he always blocked out her voice as he sat through the lecture in class.

Right after school he never had time to read the books assigned almost every two weeks in this class, he was too busy doing Spiderman duties, or other homework, or binging Star Wars movies again. He knew he did good in the class, but was he entirely good with the subject? No, of course not. He only read the summaries of whatever books the teacher threw at him. Sometimes he watched the movies too, but who had the time for that? Only regular high school students. The tests were all pretty easy, he just would bubble in ones that made the most sense, and to his pleasure, he usually got As on the tests.

Essays were one of his worst enemies. He had no clue how to write an introduction paragraph, other than “Once upon a time…” And he knew it was terrible. Whenever he was assigned them, he usually looked up online examples of whatever type of essay the teacher wanted. He summarized whatever a few of the essays said, at around 2AM, half awake.

This one was the hardest. He had to do it all himself! He even had a while to do it, and he thought, _why not just try?_ So, he did, and he was proud of the final proof of it. The only thing interesting in his life was just about being Spiderman, but he knew he couldn’t reveal he was Spiderman, but he tried his best to be vague. It was almost a confidence boost to him, as he started to compare himself to history’s finest heroes or others. It wasn’t even completely English related, but he just hoped that Miss Riley would enjoy it.

He sat in his usual seat, glancing around as others started to check their grades, knowing the essay was worth most of the points. His partner in the class came in, sitting down with a loud groan. “Hey, I got a B-, I thought mine was fine. It brought my grade down.” He greeted Peter.

Peter tilted his head back to his partner, “Wait, really? You usually get full points on them.” Marcus was one of the best students in this class, one that liked learning more about English and everything. Marcus sighed, and shook his head.

“I know…What did you get?” Marcus responded, wiping his face with his hands, annoyed about his grades. Peter nodded back to him, and shrugged, showing he didn’t check. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and unlocked it, glancing over to Marcus.

“If she gave you a B-, what did she give me?”

 _Shit. Fuck, holy fuck. Bitch on a fucking stick_. Peter swore in his head angrily and in disbelief, dropping his phone on the desk, causing it to clatter loudly. All his grades, just perfect, As, maybe one B in Chemistry, but this fucking English class? A fucking D, 63.02% out of 100% in the whole class now. How was he supposed to recover that, and how did he manage to get such a low grade?

Peter glanced up and away from his phone, feeling everyone stare at him. The class went silent as everyone else filled in, watching him as they took their seats. “Is something wrong?” Miss Riley asked, furrowing his eyebrows at him in irritation at the sound. Her head was still pounding, as she took a seat in her chair, closing her eyes as Peter nervously responded back to her.

“I-uh, can I talk to you after class?” Peter mumbled, cringing as Marcus scoffed out an unamused laugh, since he leaned over to Peter’s desk and saw his grade. Mandy barely shrugged to him, obviously not wanting to do anymore work today. She glanced down to his phone and raised her eyebrows, signaling to him that he should have put it away.

Peter rushed to shove his phone back in his pocket, locking it as he saw the grade again. Mandy grinned at him, unaware of what grade he had, as he silently cursed her out in his head. Why the fuck a D? He sighed as the teacher started the discussion off, as if nothing wrong happened. That essay was one of the things he was proud of, and just like that, he was put down.

“Today we’re reviewing logos, pathos, and ethos in writing. Write down an example to any of them, and I’ll be calling on each of…” Peter drowned her voice out as she continued for another ten minutes. He just wanted to leave the class. He knew what was going to happen, how he was going to fail English class this semester and be held back for a whole year just because of this class.

 _What the fuck was he going to do about it?_ He had to talk to Miss Riley again, even though he didn’t like her. He was sure she didn’t like him either, with the way she graded his last essay. _Was it because he did something in the class?_ He had no idea, she was usually chill with students, so he hoped she would give him a chance, and fix it.

Marcus cleared his throat, grabbing Peter’s attention. He glanced over to Marcus as others started chatting with each other, while Miss Riley pulled up the lesson plans for the day. “You’re fucked, dude.” Marcus spoke up, making Peter shake his head. He wasn’t going to let it happen, he wouldn’t be held back because of this grade, he knew it.

“No, I’ll fix it.” Peter retorted, rolling his eyes as Marcus chuckled at him. It was like he was taunting him, as he leaned closer to Peter, elbowing his arm. “Yeah right. Grades are locked, you can’t do anything about it now.” Marcus scoffed in disbelief at him, shaking his head. He stared back down to his paper, quickly scribbling down his example while Mandy cleared her throat.

“What the fuck?” Peter whisper-shouted, not realizing it was already this time of the school year. He tensed up at the thoughts rushing through his head.

By the time class ended, everyone rushed out, with their bags already packed up. Peter stayed in his seat, slouching as Marcus waved bye to him. Peter gazed over to the teacher as she sighed out, tired from the day already, even though it was only second period. “So, what do you want?” Mandy mumbled, rubbing her eyes, not caring her makeup would look shitty.

Peter raised his eyebrows at her, as he tried to explain himself, but at the last second, he found himself second guessing everything. Was it a bad essay? Fuck, probably if she graded it so low! If not that, then what? Peter thought back to the essay, trying to remember if he checked off all of the things on the rubric and he knew he did.

“Peter just spit it out, I’ve got a fifteen-minute break and I intend to use it.” Mandy mumbled, with her head banging in pain. She just needed coffee, and maybe some protein just to get through the rest of the day. She groaned to herself, thinking she should have just called in a substitute. Peter stood up and furrowed his eyebrows as a dangerous thought went through his head.

He slowly made his way in front of her desk and nervously stood there. “Do…do you know?” He whispered intensely down to Mandy. He was referring to his duties as Spiderman, that had to be the only reason she marked his paper so low, right? He couldn’t find any other reason that made sense, except if his writing was just so bad, she marked it down like that.

Mandy did not understand Peter, but she knew if saying “no” to his answer, she would probably be talking to him longer than she wanted to. She gazed at him, half dozed off and wanting to sleep, and half just feeling horrible from her hangover. So, she just shrugged to him, “Yeah, I do.”

Now, Mandy has a few morals of life, and a buttfuck that she didn’t care about. Her first moral was, only be honest to herself, it will get her everywhere she wanted to be. The thing against that, was she didn’t care if she had to lie to others at all, whether it be a white lie, or one that was about her identity. She just wanted to be ahead and happy in life. 

Her next moral was own up to mistakes, only when needed. She wasn’t just going to tell everyone, absolutely every mistake she’s ever committed, it would take too much effort and time. She wasn’t going to out herself every time she noticed something she did wrong, and not that many people seemed to notice anyway. Her last moral was, be kind. Well, sometimes, and her type of kindness was not others would call kind. She’s the type of person to push you into the sand if there was a bee near you, and not care about helping you up.

“Shit!” Peter cursed, banging his hands down on her desk harshly, creating dents in the metal. The two of them stared down in shock at the desk, as Mandy stood up, gasping. “I’m so sorry!” He immediately reacted, putting his hands up in the air. Mandy slowly shook her head at him, with wide eyes. She couldn’t say anything, she was too surprised to do anything. Never has a student been violent in her classroom before, and she had no idea how to react.

When Mandy didn’t say anything, Peter took a small step back. How did she know he was Spiderman? His thoughts ran rampant as Mandy sighed, rubbing her face again. “Please, you can’t tell anyone!” He pushed out, realizing that his secret identity was more important than his grades.

Mandy paused at that, as her eyes drifted around the room. “I won’t,” She paused, causing Peter to let out a breath of relief, “As long as you get a sponsorship or donor for my class.” She knew of his internship at Stark, and she had the opportunity to grab some money, so she did it. She needed it for the class, yeah, but it was just so she could buy a new desk now, and a new cabinet in the storage room, so she could have more space to put her things.

She just hoped Peter couldn’t spot her lie, and besides she had no idea what he was saying or why he needed to speak to her about it, so she thought she wouldn’t get in trouble for this.

Peter sighed, nodding quickly. “I’ll do it…About my grades though…?” He mumbled, still hoping he had his foot in the door, to make a deal. He needed to graduate; this grade was the only thing stopping him. Mandy furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced down to her laptop, opening the browser to look at his grades.

It took a few seconds to load, making Peter fidget nervously with his hands. Mandy gasped at his grades, swearing in her head as she realized what you did. “Fuck you, shithead.” She cursed under her breath, shaking her head, as she looked back up to Peter.

Mandy rolled her eyes as she started to explain, “I can’t help you for now, everything is locked and in place. Just don’t screw up on the final.” Peter scrunched his face up in irritation and anger as he nodded back to her. He took another step behind him, as he glanced to the door, wanting to leave.

Everything sucked.

He glanced down to his hands a few hours after his deal with Miss Riley. The bruises littered across his knuckles from the way he dented in the desk. He cringed at the thought, and shook his head, wondering how he was supposed to get the money to give to her. He knew he had to get it from Tony, but he had no idea how to just mention he needed to make a sizable amount to the teacher. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how much money she even wanted.

The fact that she couldn’t help his grade annoyed him too. Even if he got 100% on that final exam, it would only boost his grade by 10%, leaving him with a C in the class. He needed that A to get into NYU with a scholarship, he wanted to make Aunt May proud of him. And if he completely failed that test…he sighed, thinking about what it would be like to repeat senior year.

Mandy hit her head against her car seat once she left the school, shaking her head again at the thought of you. She dialed your number quickly, not caring about others waving bye to her as they walked by her car.

When you answered your phone, seeing it was Mandy, you smiled. You thought it would be a nice call, maybe she would say something about bringing you some food for dinner, but no. “Fuck you, you stupid shit. You are the fucking worst thing ever, how the fuck am I related to you?” Mandy screamed through the phone.

You gasped at her tone, quickly scoffing back as you prepared to launch into an argument with her. You had them with her all the time, it was normal, but you could tell right now this was about something serious. “What are you going on about?” You questioned, blinking up and glancing around you.

You were sitting in your last class of the day, waiting for it to start. Not that many of your classmates were around just now, making you thankful as you knew how loud your cousin’s voice could travel through the phone.

“You fucked Peter Parker’s grades! And now we’re both in a field of your shit, you shithead.” Your smile quickly dropped, as you felt your heart drop. Oh fuck, you should’ve known that petty action of yours would land you into a mess.


	3. Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

You tried your best not to stare at Peter during the assembly today. Every part of you felt guilty as he turned back around for a second, making eye contact with you. Why did you do that to him? After hearing your cousin scream at you repeatedly for hours, you really did soak in your own guilt and shame. It was such a stupid thing to do as well, to change his grades just because you didn’t like him.

You scoffed silently at the reason why you didn’t like him. Stupid Spiderman shit… you shook your head at the idea of it. A lot of people have superhero phases, and you did too, but it wasn’t so strong to the fact you became a superhero or tried to be one. You wondered why he even thought about trying to be a hero, it made no sense. It pissed you off even more that it was his “secret” identity, and you wondered why no one else called him out for it, when it was so painfully obvious.

His cover wasn’t even mediocre in your opinion. A high schooler, interning as Tony Stark’s assistant or whatever, didn’t sound right. There were hundreds of dozens of people who apply to positions like that for Tony Stark, and never hear back from his company. Most of those people have doctorates, have started their own successful businesses, and have way more experience than just some high school boy. If you applied for that position, even with the same grades and success as Peter, you would be laughed at. It just didn’t seem like a good cover up to hide the fact that Peter was Spiderman.

The name bothered you too.

Spiderman? If he was spiderman, wouldn’t he have spiders just crawling out of him, not just the web shooters? You grinned slightly, thinking of the name Web-boy. It sounded like shit, but glancing back to Peter, you grinned even more, thinking of calling him that. Would he be offended? Probably, but it was more accurate than “Spiderman”.

Your gaze turned to the stage once again, as Peter whipped around, catching your stare once more. He frowned and glanced back as the teachers started talking. “Expect schedule changes starting the first day of finals. Instead of our regular block-schedule, we as an administration, have agreed that this schedule is easier. Based off your finals scheduled by your teachers, all students of classes that share the teacher will be in the same room, at the same time. We’ll be using the library, gym, and field for finals.” Your vice principal rambled nervously, glancing over to the principal.

She nodded in return to her colleague and stared into the crowd. “In short, it doesn’t matter if you’re in first period or last period, you will be in the same room, taking the same test made by your teacher. Every student’s schedule is printed at the exit, and you will wait in line to receive it.” Excited quiet chatter erupted from the students as you furrowed your eyebrows together, glancing back to your friend, Alex.

“Guess we’ll be taking the history final together?” Alex spoke, making you nod back to her. “Strange, maybe it’ll be better but who knows?” You made small talk back, still confused at the new schedule.

You sat in your cousin’s class after school as she paced the room anxiously. You played with your fingers absentmindedly, not sure of how to talk about your actions with Peter’s grades. It seemed your cousin didn’t know either, as she started to bite her nails, muttering swear words directed at everything. You stared down at the wood on your desk, and you sighed, counting the random lines and circles indented into the chair.

“Shithead…” Your cousin started, causing you to glance back up to her. She sat in one of the student’s desks near you, propping her feet up on another one. You nodded to her, as she rolled her eyes at herself, wondering why this all happened. “Peter’s a good kid, I think. Well, I don’t really know. Will you tell me why the fuck you did that to him?” She paused, scratching her head. She picked up her burrito, taking a bite, before continuing, mumbling over the food in her mouth.

“And more importantly, to me? You know what the fuck you just caused?”

You watched the clock tick up on the wall, as you felt your heart start to speed up. Mandy continued ranting at you, but all her words passed through you as you started to count the seconds, wanting to leave already. You heard shuffling from Mandy, but you didn’t glance away from the clock as she called your name again.

What did you cause?

You weren’t entirely sure of everything. At most, you just knew you ruined a part of Peter’s future; but even then, you weren’t sure. Was there more? Mandy cleared her throat loudly, pulling the desk she was in closer to you, causing a scratching noise to erupt in the room.

You cringed at the noise as you glanced back to Mandy. “What do my actions do to _you_?” You question, shaking your head as Mandy groaned loudly. She chewed her bottom lip, making you furrow your eyebrows together, knowing it was a bad habit of hers.

“Uh, you know how the English department needs money…” She trailed off, eyes fluttering away from yours as you scoffed in disbelief. “Please don’t tell me,” You paused, getting up from your seat, standing right at hers now. You already got the general idea of what your idiot cousin did, making you shake your head again.

“That you stole money from Parker?” You finished, hoping it wasn’t true. Mandy instantly shook her head, laughing at your idea. She placed her hands in her lap, patting softly as she stared at you.

“Of course not. That’s fucking stupid.” She retorted, laughing again, more nervously. You tilted your head back to her, thinking back to every time she’s lied to you, and that laugh she has when she does it. One of the worst lies she told you was about your old pet goldfish, Barney. He was about three years old, and Mandy told you she took it to the vet once, but instead she accidently knocked over the tank. She lied for over a month, telling you that the vet says there’s something seriously wrong and needed to be in the “hospital”. You finally caught her in her lie when you questioned her for hours.

This time, you could tell you didn’t have to question her, since she was already sweating from her lies. “Mandy…what did you do?” You asked seriously, staring her down as she giggled out again, fanning her face with her hand.

Mandy groaned slightly, rubbing her face in shame. She spluttered out, “Uh, fuck, well I might have blackmailed Peter into giving us some money, but this is ultimately your fault since you were the one to change his grades like that!”

_What the fuck?_

Your eyes widened at her. Millions of scenarios passed through your mind as you coughed in surprise back at your cousin. What the both of you did was illegal, and she didn’t even know he was Spiderman! Your heart pounded wildly in your chest at the thought of getting into legal trouble with the school system and the Avengers. Then you furrowed your eyebrows at that thought, what would it be like to even get in legal trouble with the Avengers. You knew they’ve had their troubles in the past, but would they even mess with a high schooler and a teacher? You shook your head at that, laughing in disbelief at everything.

“You’re fucked up,” You paused, glancing to the door. It was creaked open, making you sigh, shaking your head again. You walked over to it, slamming it shut as you glanced back to Mandy as she breathed in, preparing her rant back to you.

Ned stood in shock by the door, as he trembled, pulling out his phone to call Peter. He was planning on talking to Miss Riley about the final, thinking maybe he could pass information on to Peter, just in case she dropped his grade because she didn’t like him. It was just to help a friend, but now hearing your conversation while standing outside the classroom, Ned didn’t know what to think. You and Miss Riley planned this? Ned shook his head, as he put his head down, pressing the phone to one of his ears as he sped down the hallway.

Peter answered the phone with a sigh, as he plopped down on a rooftop, just starting his shift as Spiderman. “Hey,” He started, wondering why Ned called him. 

Ned stuttered out, “Come back to the school!” Peter shook his head in confusion, quickly standing up and scrunching his face together, as he ripped his mask off. “Why?” He questioned back, already on his way.

“Uh, Y/n ruined your grades.”

 _Y/n?_ Peter questioned in his head. You were the girl who was staring at him today. He remembered blushing at your stare, hoping you found him attractive, not _this_. He blinked multiple times in shock as he rolled down the stairs, taking his suit off in the process, and rushing out to the alleyway right next to the rooftop he was on before.

“I’ll be right there.” Peter rushed out, quickly hanging up and pushing his clothes on. His suit was stuffed back into his bag, and he stood back up, not bothering to zip it up completely.

 _Why would you do that?_ Peter questioned to himself, groaning. He barely interacted with you in the first place, since you two didn’t usually have classes together. Did you just have it out for him? He frowned at that, thinking the worst in you and Miss Riley.

He still needed to talk to Tony, especially now. What was he supposed to say? He had no idea. Maybe that his teacher and another student was out for him? It didn’t make much sense. He ran to the school fast, breathing heavily as he pushed through the doors of the school.

Random scattered people stared at him as he sped walked through the hallway, marching down to Miss Riley’s class, with Ned’s words replaying in his head. He sighed, seeing Ned resting against the wall, waiting for him. Peter shook his head back to him, not wanting him in the room as he slightly opened the door.

“Hello?” He called out nervously. He cursed himself in his head, wondering why he was acting like that. You swung the door wide open, hearing his voice, and your eyes popped open in shock.

_Fuck._

You gulped in fear and anxiety as Peter stepped into the room, staring back and forth between you and Mandy. You glanced back at her, as she scampered, standing up. The three of you stood in an awkward silence as the door shut behind him.

Mandy was the first to speak up, as she strolled back to her desk. “Peter Parker, what brings you here?” She questioned, cringing at her voice being unnaturally high. You shook your head to her, feeling the guilt bubble in you as Peter frowned back to the both of you.

“I know what you did.” He spoke up, towards you. You flinched back slightly, furrowing your eyebrows together. You took a slight step closer though after that, crossing your arms back to him. What was he going to do? You barely hid back your laugh as the thought crossed your head. He wouldn’t do anything, he was supposed to be a superhero, right?

Mandy cocked her head to you, watching in confusion. “What did I do?” You shot back, almost innocently, nervously smiling to him.

He couldn’t prove anything. Peter rolled his eyes in irritation, feeling a wave of emotions rise in him. Mostly anger, because of how you were acting. But then also, confusion, thinking maybe Ned was wrong with what he heard. It didn’t make sense to Peter, why you changed his grades. “You messed with my grades?” Peter questioned back, almost unsure.

You glanced back to his hair, grinning when you noticed it was messy. You could see he was just out, doing his stupid duties. You glanced back to his bag, humming softly. Inside, you were just a mess. You wanted to say sorry, but at the same time you wanted to lecture him for being so dumb with the Spiderman stuff.

Mandy cleared her throat, gazing at Peter. “I think it’s time we all left.” She paused, wanting to leave this situation without anymore accusations. “My cousin never did anything of the sorts, now shoo. Both of you.” She finished up, glancing to you nervously.

Your eyes widened slightly at her slip up. He didn’t know you were related to her. It wasn’t even known at school, something you both didn’t care for others to know. She oohed at her mistake lightly, as Peter glanced back to her, angry.

“Cousins, huh?” He pushed out, shaking his head.

He didn’t understand why he was a target in this mess. He questioned himself, if he should just go to the principal right now and tell them what happened. That was what he should have done in the first place, he thought, biting his lip. “I _should_ go.” He decided, turning back to the door, knowing now was the time to tell the administration.

“I know you’re Spiderman.” You blurted out, hand shooting out and grasping his, pulling him back. Mandy yelped out in disbelief, completely standing up. Peter stared at you as the color drained in his face.

“…Sauce, I need sauce for my burrito.” Your cousin muttered, out of her mind. She stared at the two of you, as you and Peter scoffed back at her. You dropped Peter’s hand, stepping forward to your cousin.

“Fuck the sauce!”


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy this chapter of Petty, I loved writing it! In this chapter, Peter Parker and Reader meet again and bring the two to a point they can’t stand each other.

You were stuck on that day, rethinking everything after your cousin had passed out. You didn’t even know what to do now, with Peter glaring at you, every chance he had. You felt guilty even more than possible, but you were trying to convince yourself not to be. It was just something you couldn’t hold back. You would tell yourself, “Peter deserves it, don’t worry” but that never worked out. You groaned at yourself, shaking your head. It all made you feel stupid now, compared to how you did that because you thought Peter was dumb.

Mandy refused to talk to you now. You were alright with it, knowing she would probably drive to your home in the middle of the night to randomly take you out to roller-skate. It was something she always did to you, whenever your actions affected her in a negative way. Whenever she did something like that to you, she’d apologize by taking you out roller skating as well. It was a fun tradition to end a feud.

Your mom was disappointed in both you and Mandy. She wouldn’t have known about it in the first place if Mandy managed to shut up. Your mom would just stare at you at dinner now, instead of talk about things, something that made you feel even worse and more uncomfortable. Your mom was one of your best friends, so it was off putting whenever she was in the same room as you now.

You scrunched your face up, remembering how she muttered his name at you before you left for school this morning. “Peter Parker…” Something you would usually scoff at but now you’d want to throw things everywhere and cry at the same time. He still pissed you off, no matter what. But that guilt was immense.

You would just pass him through the hallways. Something that was usually normal, but now intense. He’d glare at you, slam his fist into a locker, but never made any action to just talk to you. It wasn’t something you’d expect from a superhero, and it made you think. Were you his villain of high school? You cringed at the thought, but then you sighed. Were you the villain of your own story as well? Was Peter the villain? Nothing made sense, but you couldn’t stop thinking about it.

If you were a villain, you were at best a shitty D-list one.

You could have kept quiet about everything. Something that sounds so easy, but it just poured out of you, like you were in a Shakespearean parody. The antagonist villain is always defeated in movies now. But Peter made no play against you. Nothing to take revenge against you.

That just made you feel more guilty. If he did do something, you would somehow theorize and conclude that what you did to him was just. At the same time, you couldn’t just say “Sorry, you’re probably going to be held back.” As well as, “Sorry my cousin blackmailed you.”

By the time you reached your locker, you sighed in relief. He wasn’t here for some reason. He was usually in this hallway, just staring at you, but this morning he wasn’t. You opened your locker, glancing inside to look for your notes for history, but frowned in confusing. Nothing was there. At all, it was just completely empty.

You felt a dread of anxiety pulse through you. You needed those notes for history today, it was important. It was the pre-exam, and without those notes today, you would be fucked. Some stupid test to make sure you knew everything before the actual exam, but the teacher graded it as well. It was worth 10% and without it, you cringed at just thinking of the score.

You shoved yourself more into the locker, just pushing your head in to see better, as if you were hallucinating. You glanced at the top of your locker, furrowing your eyebrows when you saw a paper tapped on it. You pushed yourself out, ignoring people’s looks and stares at you, ripping the paper out. You clutched it hard, slamming your locker shut, and pushed your back against it.

You opened the paper quickly, ignoring the tape falling to the floor. You squinted, reading it over again. “Music room in 10 minutes.” What the fuck? You crumpled it, shoving it deep down in your pocket, glancing down the hallway. Class started in thirty minutes, so you had time. You knew it was Parker, definitely.

The music room was huge. Last year the school decided to tear down the wall into another classroom, to expand the music room. It acted as a small assembly room sometimes, but normally it was just for music. You walked down the hall, feeling nervous as you started to turn the corner to enter the room.

People smiled at you, greeting you as they usually did in the hallway, but you didn’t respond. You were too nervous, wondering what would happen. You trembled, setting your hand on the doorknob. You shook your head at yourself, slightly scoffing. Like he would do anything on schoolgrounds right? Before you could open the door though, someone from the inside did.

You let go of the doorknob, surprised. No one walked out, so you pumped yourself up for half a second, before stepping in. You cleared your throat slightly, glancing to whoever opened the door. You knitted your eyebrows, not seeing anyone.

“You need to fix my grades.” You jumped at his voice, spinning around in panic. Peter stepped forward, and you wanted to groan at him. He was in his Spiderman costume again, something you just didn’t agree with, seeing as how he was at school, and now with people just outside the room. You tilted back, hitting the door slightly to close it.

“I can’t! And stop- you’re being dumb” You paused, waving your hands out in front of you, just more concerned that his identity would be completely revealed, “Stop that shit.” You pushed out, finishing your sentence.

Peter shook his head back at you, glancing down to his suit. He didn’t have his mask on either. He pushed out a few hours before school, doing an extra shift around the neighborhood, knowing crime rates had gone up in the past month. “I need you to change them back!” He retorted, letting his anger get to him.

He couldn’t believe you were the reason that he was failing a fucking English class. “I don’t understand why you even did it in the first place! Are you just a bad person? That enjoys seeing others like this?” He ranted again, stepping closer to you. He pushed out a plastic bag he was carrying, filled with your notes and objects from your locker. He dropped it between the two of you.

“Peter…” You trailed off, staring down at the bag. “It’s just- I thought it was dumb, that essay you wrote. I know you’re Spiderman and it’s supposed to be a secret, but when you go and write about Spiderman? No, that’s just not safe. I was just pissed off that’s all?” You ended your weirdly apologetic statement with a questioning tone.

Peter stared at you in astonishment. “It’s dumb?” He repeated, throwing his hands up in irritation and anger. You raised your eyebrows back at him, nodding. “As well as you just fucking flying into the school! You know how many times you could have been caught? And what the fuck is that _name_?” You ranted back, as if feeling his anger flow into you.

Peter felt himself stutter in anger back at you, as the two of you got even closer to each other. “The name? Spiderman? Fuck- I’m sorry that name bothers you to the point you illegally ruin my chances of graduating! You’re such a fucking bitch!” His words came spitting harshly at you, making you shake your head quickly.

“I’m a bitch? Please, what should my superhero name be? Dog-Girl? What’s my superpower, barking?” You scoffed back sarcastically.

You just then realized how close he was. You blinked back at him, feeling heat rush to your face from his closeness and anger. You two were close enough to just almost breathe in the other. It made you have a weird reflection, knowing you probably shouldn’t be arguing with him now. You sighed lightly, watching as Peter shivered at the feeling hitting his neck.

At the same time, you two stepped far back from each other. He glanced down at the plastic bag again, frowning at it. “Since you fucked up my grades, enjoy this fucking gift, Dog-girl.” He muttered, raising his hand to the bag, and activated his web-shooter.

In an instant he shot it out, watching as the solution sprayed itself across your items, “No!” You shouted out, watching as it melted itself into everything, attaching to the floor. You scoffed back up to Peter, rolling your eyes. You needed those notes for history, it was the only thing that could save you today.

Peter felt his heart drop at his actions. It was just a moment of anger, but he could see the pure feeling of lost on your face. Even if it was just for a history class, he felt guilty. Even the people he didn’t like, for example, Flash, wouldn’t have done that. It was just like you did to him though, he didn’t know how to feel now. The two of you stood in silence, until you spoke up.

You licked your lips, squeezing your eyes closed. “You know superheroes have an unspoken rule of hierarchy. Something everyone knows, it’s common sense. Iron-Man would be at the top, something everyone can agree on. He- he almost is seen as an angel, someone who has wings that can cover the whole world in one swoop.” You paused.

“And you? You’re nowhere near him. The only thing that might connect you two, is that your wings are the size of a _chicken’s_ , never going to be able to fly, watching him in envy. You’re never going to amount to _anything_ Tony Stark does.”

Peter didn’t know what to think about other than your words the rest of the day. It burned, stung into him, as if an actual spider had bit him. Even though it was funny that you compared him to a chicken and the wings, he knew that your words held a truth to them. He didn’t know if he could live up to anything of his mentor and father figure.

But at the same time, he’ll die trying.


	5. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay it’s updated, I hope you enjoy! MJ in this series is not a love interest of Peter Parker, but she is friends with him and Ned. In this chapter, you’ll see the struggle going on with the Reader, as she tries to make a decision about Peter Parker.   
> Warnings: Swearing and some anxiety  
> Word Count: 1.6k

You shuffled the mini cookies into your mouth as you read through the lines over again. You muffled your mouth shut as the teacher glanced over to your desk, and you moved your head down even more towards the desk, trying to lose his attention. History class was… it was shit. You were terrible at it, and you needed those notes, but Peter ruined them.

The pre-exam made no sense to you, because all the questions were so mixed up. It included questions about the type of clothing people would wear, and the language, but you barely paid attention to any of that stuff, instead you tried memorizing the dates and certain names. It sucked. You glanced up to the clock, instantly wincing when you noticed you only had five minutes left, and you just got to the second page of it.

You couldn’t stop thinking about Peter either, which did you no good now. You were going to apologize, maybe even try to get to understand why he wanted to be a stupid superhero, but now you felt even more pissed. You cleared your throat, shaking your head at yourself to stop thinking about him, and focus on the test.

You scribbled down random things at the end of the test, for the bonus question, just hoping your teacher would be forgiving. The bell rang the second you sat your pencil down, causing you to sigh. As you glanced over your exam quickly, you cringed, realizing some of the mistakes you made and you bit your lip, shaking your head as you stood up.

“Look- I don’t know what to do, you’re going to be stuck here during vacation. I have to go out of town for those meetings, and they booked my flights really far apart. You’re old enough to stay home for three weeks by yourself as well, and I’ll send you money for food and supplies.” Your mom rambled on the phone as you strolled through the halls. She called you a few minutes ago, telling you about this sudden trip, and you didn’t know what else to do but feel worried.

“Mom, but what about, what if someone breaks in?” You questioned her back, stressing about the idea of being home alone and the exams coming up. Your mind spun up with many other possibilities about everything, while your mom laughed back, thinking you were just joking, “It’ll be fine. You’re already an adult, just see this as practice.” She responded.

You cleared your throat as you found a seat outside. “I’ll see you tonight for dinner though, right?” Your question was left unanswered as your mom yelped out, “Oh got to go, Simon’s calling,” You sighed as she hung up. You glanced around, looking for any of your friends as the second bell rang, signaling the official end of school.

You hummed, not seeing any and looked back down to your phone. Should I? You wondered as the thought of Peter Parker came back to your mind. Your finger edged over the Twitter app, as you thought if you should look him up. You clicked on it after another second of hesitation and sighed as you quickly typed out his name. “Shouldn’t be doing this…” You mumbled to yourself, clicking on his profile. You bit your lip, almost nervous as you scrolled to his latest tweets. You raised your eyebrows as you started to read them over, “Does anyone have notes for English? Lost them and freaking out about exam.” You pouted at it, instantly feeling guilty again.

Should you feel guilty though? Not exactly, since he destroyed your notes for History, causing you to fail, or at least barely pass that class. That history test was supposed to boost your grade just the slightest, so when you failed the real exam (because you were terrible at memorizing history), it would lower your grade to a C, or around 70%. Sure, even that grade wasn’t that “good”, but it was passing, and you could retake it during the summer, before college.

Speaking of college, your application to NYU was accepted for now. You were happy with that. If everything worked out, you’d be going there. You scrolled through Peter’s twitter again, still feeling the ounce of guilt build up into something more, as you started to bounce your fingers against the bench. The doors opened again, and you glanced up, seeing a few of your friends and classmates. You grinned to a few of them, waving as your leg started to bounce nervously.

You looked back down to your phone after the door closed again, and you scrolled all the way back up to the top, rereading his last tweet. You hummed, shaking your head to yourself, “Oh, fuck it.” You decided, getting up in an instant and stumbling to the door nervously.

You needed to help him.

That was the human thing to do, right? Or the villain redeeming themselves? Yes, it was, you nodded, coming to terms in your head.

 _Where was Peter though?_ You looked at random people, groaning as you couldn’t see his face, and stomped through most of the first hallway, confused. You huffed out a sigh and leaned up against one of the walls, glancing around. A few people still were walking around, and you knew for sure that Peter or one of his friends still had to be here. You glanced down the hall, back to the lockers he lifts in the mornings sometimes and wondered if he’d even let you help. It was quite a dumb idea now that you thought of it.

He was close to hating you, and you were close to hating him. But why did you even want to help him after he fucked up your history grade? You kept second guessing and thinking yourself, he was a complete asshole! Why would you even help?

You groaned aloud when you thought of an answer immediately, _because ~~he’s hot~~ , and because he’ll be held back probably without help. _Your groan was heard by MJ, and she furrowed her eyebrows at you slightly, recognizing you as the girl that fucked Peter’s grades up, he told her the whole story so many times.

She cleared her throat, staring at you almost indifferently, “What are you doing?” She questioned causing you to snap out of your thoughts. You let out a strange noise, shaking your head as you thought about what to say. “I just- uh, nothing.” You responded, stuttering back to her.

You knew her from your freshman year computer science class, which was boring to say the least. You remembered how she would turn her computer off ten minutes into class and scroll through her phone instead, because the teacher never paid attention. “It’s MJ, right?” You asked politely, scratching your head. She nodded, raising her eyebrows back to you.

You both stood there, almost awkwardly. You blinked, realizing you’ve seen her hang out near Peter before, or with him. You opened your mouth for a second before closing it, wondering if you should really go through with this plan.

You listed the pros in your head: he might be kind to you, he’ll forgive you, your mom won’t be upset with you anymore, and your cousin will act normally again. Cons would be everything fucking up and backfiring. You let out a sigh at the thoughts, before you focused on MJ again, seeing she was still standing there.

You _had_ to do it.

“Hey, MJ, you know Peter Parker, right?” Fuck, fuck, nope, you instantly regret it. But you watched as MJ tilted her head back to you suspiciously. You griped onto your hands, tugging on your fingers nervously as she nodded back to you.

MJ didn’t know what to say except this, “You’re not going to kill him, are you?” Your face melted into a weirdly guilty look as you laughed back, holding back a groan at yourself. No, you weren’t going to kill him, and even if you were, you wouldn’t tell one of his friends. That would just be dumb.

“No, of course not! He’s fucking Spi-” You cut yourself off, cringing in distress at the almost slip up, and quickly covered over it, “He’s fucking _splendid_ , I love him so very much.” You lied through your teeth, almost wanting to roll your eyes at yourself.

“Great,” MJ smirked back, chuckling quietly at your obvious devastation, knowing what you were trying to hide. “Were you going to confess to him? I’ll go with you.” She continued, causing you to groan, shaking your head.

You wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there. Like a rabbit, or a gopher. Or maybe one of those bears that go into hibernation, you quickly shook your head at the thoughts, getting distracted. “I- no, I just wanted to talk to him about the English exam.” You explained back to her, dropping your head low to stare at the floor.

Wow, the floor was very interesting now. It looked amazing in fact, to the point you’d- _okay_ , _stop_. You blinked back up to MJ, listening as she explained where Peter was.

He was out back at the football stadium, sitting under the bleachers with Ned and a few other classmates. You thanked her and briefly apologized to her for lying about loving him, which she laughed over, shrugging it off. You huffed quietly to yourself as you started to walk back outdoors, preparing yourself to just ask if he’d like any help. Maybe he wouldn’t want it, you had no idea, but you were about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! and also, thank you very much for commenting, it always makes me smile so much when i see someone put kudos or comments, it's so sweet!! if you have any questions about the story you can always ask :) sending you all some love!!


	6. 6. Write Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the sweet comments, it makes me happy to see that y'all are enjoying this series! I'm pretty happy about this series and there will probably be 20+ chapters :) 
> 
> This chapter, Peter and Reader get closer together in a weird (and illegal) way.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Blackmail and other illegal activites   
> Word Count: 2.2k

Just as soon as you walked to the stadium, you doubted yourself. What was the point? You couldn’t understand yourself, but maybe you were being the bigger person here by offering peace first, even though you were the one that acted against him first. Fuck. You were just confused with him.

Why did he have to be Spiderman and write that dumb essay? You started to rant in your mind, snickering quietly when you started to make fun of his name again. Sure, there were a lot of bad things of Peter that you can think of now, but maybe… just maybe you can see him as an average person. Like a person you’d see on the street, and never think of again.

That would be easier if you saw him that way, but you didn’t. Unfortunately, you didn’t like him, and just his presence near you made you agitated, even though you knew you shouldn’t. You couldn’t help it.

As you continued to walk closer to the bleachers, noticing a few people there, you twiddled with your fingers nervously. As you rounded to the other side of them, you cleared your throat, standing straight again as you saw Peter sitting there with some papers scrawled out with Ned by his side, and others sitting across from them.

Everyone looked up to you after you cleared your throat again, and Peter crossed his arms, sighing when he saw you. Ned almost grinned at the way Peter was acting, wanting to compare it to a third grader but decided it wasn’t time.

“Hey… um, Peter can I speak to you?” You mumbled to him, leaning a bit as you felt the cold metal hit your head just slightly. Peter instantly glanced over to Ned and his other classmates, who were studying for science and a few other subjects. Ned gazed back at him with raised eyebrows, expecting Peter to go talk to you. After listening to Peter yap about everything, Ned was sure Peter just needed to talk to you about things.

“Why?” Peter shot back defensively, shifting in his spot. One of his classmates looked at him strangely and Peter realized he was acting rude. Peter muttered something under his breath before getting out of his spot, walking towards you.

You walked a bit away with Peter, towards the trees as you thought about how you were going to say stuff. He swiped his hand through his hair as you leaned against one of the trees, gazing back at you with hesitance. You could tell he didn’t want to be here, but you were sort of glad he was taking a chance to let you talk to him.

“I’m… Look I saw what you posted, and I know it’s sort of my fault and well, anyway- Do you want help?” You stumbled out, feeling nerves pop out in you. This was something you didn’t do often. You didn’t really offer to help people you didn’t like at all, so it felt strange. You didn’t have that many valid reasons of doing this except to feel less guilty, but still it was so odd.

Peter blanched. He had no idea why you would ask him that, since you caused him to fail. He took a step back in surprise, and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing at you with furrowed eyebrows. What was your reasoning? He didn’t know at all, so he started to guess.

Would it benefit you in some way? He couldn’t see any way you would benefit from helping him at all. He didn’t want your help at all, but now the idea was growing on him, as he started to wonder what the fuck you were doing.

It couldn’t be to help your cousin behind this either. You were your own person, and Peter could tell that the two of you didn’t have the best relationship if you went failing random people with her class. Was this just to hurt her? He bit his lip, shaking his head to himself which caused you to clear your throat to see what was happening.

If there was nothing… he had to find out. You couldn’t just be helping him for nothing. He needed to see why you were offering any help.

“Fine, how can you help me?” It came out smooth and your eyebrows shot up in surprise, thinking that he wouldn’t have accepted. You cringed internally, wondering if he was that bad in English. He was an “intern” at the Stark company, so it just seemed so odd to see that English was his weakness.

After a brief moment of thinking, you shrugged, “I can tutor you. I’m an okay tutor.” Your dull answer made him chuckle while shaking his head. He didn’t want that at all, it wouldn’t work any type of way because he was always busy with his duties as well as the other homework he gets from the rest of his classes.

“Can’t do that, don’t want to be hang out with you.” He scoffed and instantly regretted. It wasn’t the kindest thing to say but when he saw you roll your eyebrows back to him; he knew you were sort of okay with it. He didn’t need to give you any kindness, did he? He still felt bad and it wasn’t exactly the full truth.

“Alright…” You paused, scratching your head. He seemed to be worked up and you started to think if it was because of you talking to him. You didn’t know what else you could tell him, but now you felt obligated to help him since you offered. There was something that always hung in the back of your mind whenever you got worried about your finals. Something that was always the silent option, throughout the years of high school. You knew if you were caught even thinking about it you could get in trouble too.

It was very much illegal and ruin your chances of getting into university. You cringed internally, wondering if saying it aloud to a superhero – one that fights against crime, would be alright. _Shouldn’t it be though?_ You thought about it more, seeing that Peter was technically still breaking many laws as being Spiderman. Like he blew shit up almost every weekend and you were sure he made sneaky weird technology, especially if he made his suit. You didn’t really know much about his background on Spiderman, but the more you thought about it, you realized that it shouldn’t matter if you told him your idea.

And it wasn’t like you would get in trouble because of him, since he is a hero.

Besides, you’ve joked around a lot about it with your friends. Saying that you could just sneak into school and steal the answers to every exam and final you were taking. And sneaking into schools were too easy nowadays. Just got to jump a small fence and find an unlocked door or window, or just steal a key beforehand.

You were a good student, and so was Peter.

Every student knows that you must leap for opportunities, if they want something, right? You assured yourself as you second thought everything.

Peter was the type that would launch for goals, and technically so were you if it meant it would make you feel less guilty about ruining his chances of going to college.

“I’ve got a plan.” You spoke up, making Peter frown in return. He could see your slight grin, and he worried about what you were going to say.

“And what’s that? Fail more students?” He responded, groaning as you rolled your eyes. Why did he always have to act like that? He knew it was more than just the reason you failed him, but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Sure, Sherlock. And then we’ll magically get into college and it’s all rainbows and daisies.” The sarcasm poured out of your mouth as you started to think if you should even share your plan with Peter. If you didn’t, you could always go in by yourself, and get the history exam answers. That would be easy, and less risky.

Before Peter could retort to your comment, you continued, “Listen, we’ll go to Mandy’s class after or before school someday, and sign into her account to see what her plans are for the final. Then we’ll leave, and you can use it to pass.”

Peter was flabbergasted. “No fucking way, are you serious? You want to pull and Ocean’s Eleven on your cousin?”

A short laugh came out of your mouth, looking at his face. It was red in shock, his jaw dropped, and you can tell he was just too stunned. “Parker, you in or out? And,” You paused, biting your lip.

“And if you’re out, I expect you not to tell anyone about what I just said. You know, because I’ll just tell everyone you’re Spiderman, and blah blah blah- people will know your big secret.” The threat should have been implied, but you decided to say it aloud to him, to make sure.

Peter crossed his arms at it, “Wow, blackmail must run in the family then.” He glanced back to Ned, seeing how he was focused on the group instead. Peter just wanted a normal senior year as Spiderman, the high schooler, but no.

Now he had to deal with crime, his grades, and you. He couldn’t tell what was more frustrating now, you or crime, but as you cocked your eyebrow back to him, expecting a definite answer, he came up with his opinion.

He had to do it. He was doing it for his own good, and to impress both Aunt May and Stark. He needed to do it; you were the one who opened this door for him. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t let them down right now. It would destroy him. After all he’s done as Spiderman and as a regular high school student, and then an English exam would be his downfall? He couldn’t let that happen. He needed to push through, even if it was bad.

“Okay… I’ll do it.” He murmured, stepping closer to you as if it was a huge secret. It was. He couldn’t let anyone know about him sneaking into a school with you. He still didn’t tell Aunt May about what you did either, but he knew he would soon. He felt horrible for holding so much back from her, that he knew he had to at least tell her that story.

Your gaze turned softer when you saw he dropped his anger in his words, and you felt relieved that things were starting to be better now. It felt strange as you started to realize he was the first person you confessed to about your plan honestly, and not just a joke. You couldn’t trust anyone else about it, knowing how bad this was.

“Let’s talk about it somewhere else?” You questioned, offering somewhere more private as you glanced around, noticing that more people started showing up, walking around the two of you. Peter nodded in agreeance, before gazing back to the group he was with.

“Hey guys! I’ll catch up later.” He called out, waving back to them. You grinned sheepishly back to Ned as his gaze turned to you with curiosity. Your grin dropped as you spun around, feeling Peter’s hand on your arm. You glanced down to it with knitted eyebrows as he tugged you gently towards another direction.

“I’m not a pet, I don’t need a leash.” You mumbled, ripping your arm away from him. Peter almost let out a chuckle before he saw the glare on your face, before he bit down on his lips, deciding to keep quiet.

“And where are we going? The bathrooms or something?” You rambled on, glimpsing to him as he cleared his throat. He shook his head, thinking about going to one of the benches. This all felt insane to him, but he was glad things were starting to look upwards now. You were one of the most surprising parts of his year, and he just hoped that next year, things could clear up, and be easier That he would be in college, balancing life between a student and a superhero.

“Right here.” He replied, after a few moments and sat down. He slung his bag down on the floor as you sighed to yourself.

“Well, I was thinking maybe just taking Mandy’s key. That’s the easiest way to get in, but since you’re Spiderboy- Man, what do you think?” You wanted to get straight into it, and Peter was thankful you didn’t say anything else rude, other than Spiderboy, which he could deal with.

Wanda and Clint say that stuff to him all the time, it was a teasing thing the group always did with each other. “Uh, that might be easy, sure. Would she notice it was gone? I know a way in.” He responded, shrugging back to you.

You rolled your eyes again, shaking your head. You knew exactly which way he was speaking about. “Not that entrance. You make too much noise.” You mumbled back and he bit back his urge to reply to you.

He repeated what you said in his head, in a whinny voice, mimicking you. “Okay, fine.” He responded, clenching the side of the bench.

“Alright, my plan it is then. Tonight at 10 good?” The question threw him off, not expecting it to be so soon, but it made sense. He nodded back to you, without speaking as he thought about how he’d take a break from his rounds for a few hours to go back to the school.


End file.
